Tales of Arcadia
| comics = * * | atv = }} Tales of Arcadia is an announced trilogy of American computer-animated science fantasy television series created for Netflix by Guillermo del Toro and produced by DreamWorks Animation and Double Dare You. The series comprising the trilogy follow the inhabitants of the small suburban town of Arcadia Oaks, which is secretly home to various supernatural creatures and the teenage heroes who fight against the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows. Currently, the first two installments of the trilogy, Trollhunters and 3Below, have been released worldwide. The third and final series of the trilogy, Wizards is set to release later in 2019. Production history Guillermo del Toro initially envisioned the idea of Trollhunters as a live-action television series; however, this was deemed impractical due to budgetary concerns, and as a result he instead turned the idea into a book he co-wrote alongside Daniel Kraus. DreamWorks then planned to turn the book into an animated feature film, but eventually decided to instead turn it into a series. In November 2017, del Toro announced that Trollhunters will be followed up by two sequel series titled 3Below and Wizards. In December 2017, it was revealed that two characters from Trollhunters―Steve Palchuk and Eli Pepperjack (voiced by Steven Yeun and Cole Sand, respectively)―will have their roles extended into 3Below. In April 2018, it was announced that the role of Jim Lake Jr. would incorporate both the voices of Anton Yelchin and Emile Hirsch for the entirety of Part 3, and that two characters introduced in Part 3 of Trollhunters ―Aja and Krel (voiced by Tatiana Maslany and Diego Luna, respectively)―will also reprise their roles and serve as the leads in 3Below. In May 2018, it was revealed that Steve Palchuk and Eli Pepperjack would also have their roles extended into Wizards as well, making them the first characters to have roles encompassing the entire trilogy. Setting and overview Tales of Arcadia follows the inhabitants of the small suburban town of Arcadia Oaks, which is secretly home to various supernatural creatures and the teenage heroes who fight against the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows. In Trollhunters, a human teenager named Jim Lake, Jr. becomes the next Trollhunter, carrying the duty of protecting both the trolls living in Trollmarket and humans living in the surface world from the Gumm-Gumms led by Gunmar. In 3Below, two royal siblings named Aja and Krel Tarron, who live on the alien planet Akiridion-5, must escape to Earth when their home was taken over by an evil general named Val Morando. In Wizards, the humans, trolls, aliens, and wizards living in Arcadia Oaks will face a new threat into an apocalyptic battle, where the control of magic will ultimately determine the fate of these supernatural worlds that have converged. Series } --> |} Cast and characters Accolades References External links * * Category:Animated science fantasy television series Category:Tales of Arcadia Category:DreamWorks Animation franchises Category:Netflix original programming Category:Netflix children's programming Category:Science fantasy television series Category:Works by Guillermo del Toro